New Objective+Message
New Objective and New Information This page is under construaction. (このページは現在作成中です。)自由に改変して使用してください。 Please add the new information if you find. ---- ---- Main short massage: (version3) We are NOT asking to recover deleted videos. We are asking to help investigation and studying quietly, but continuously. You can think,investigate and study quietly to discover what is going on. The anti-Korean activists are also using SAVE MIKU project. Thus, do NOT respond. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West." Please check our Website for update information. Please help us to Improve English of our Website and some other. Message was released in February 2012. But, it seems not well known in oversea and others. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Simple Summary of our message in English (version3) We are announcing again since there are too many mis-understanding regarding SAVE MIKU project. We have changed the direction just after initial promotion in February. We are NOT asking to recover deleted videos. We are asking to help investigation and studying quietly. You can think,investigate and study quietly to discover what is going on. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West." . We found that anti-Korean activists are also using SAVE MIKU project to promote their anti-Korean campaign. We are asking NOT to stimulate NOR respond the anti-Korean activists who are sitting in the comment place of the YouTube video of SAVE MIKU. Thus, please try to discuss more detailed topics of Vocaloid with other Vocaloid fan in order to reduce the intention of anti-Korean activists. Propose of the initial message was only inform to other person that "mysterious deletion has been happening". The initial aim, which was telling about deletion of videos, seems successful. However, responses were too aggressive from oversea sometime. Therefore, we shifted more mildly as written in Temporary Japanese Menu and Save Miku Overseas Wiki . During our investigation and studying, many thing has been discovered as written in summary and others. It was found that more than 80-90% of the Vocaloid video in YouTube is copied and re-uploaded from Nico Nico Video without permission form the Original Producer. Since many original Producer of video did not interested in recovering the deleted video, we changed the direction. We started to inform and study how to prevent or reduce unwanted copying. We started to help getting permission from the original Producers. Many Producers seems expecting some kind of contact even After secondary use of the video. It seems better to say hi, if you are using for secondary use. It may also fine to confirm in order to check English translation of lyric. It was discovered that there are many mis-translation in the video. It was realized that translation of lyric is translation of poem. Thus, It is very difficult. It was found that English translator did not understand the meaning of Japanese lyric. We also started to investigate if false claimer may targeted to bad and mis-translation as written in summary. We are now studying and investigating how to improve Vocaloid related environment.' Please Stop posting and using “Save Miku”' at the time of copying and re-uploading video without permission. We also develop the special method to check all Vocaloid videos in YouTube everyday. Due to Daily Check of Vocaloid video and precaution with everyone, deletion of the additional video has been stabilized. If you find additional deleted video, please contact us and leave some comment in the Wiki. We are also discussing and investigating every day to find the evidence related to the mysterious video deletion. Many of our previous video may showing the previous message which was initially released in January, 2012. Several days from the initial message, we already changed a lot. It was found that several private Website may also showing very old message. Thus, please find the latest message from this page. It is very helpful that if someone can check English to improve our writing such as written in this Website since we don't have enough person to do. It is also helpful to translate our main message into other language. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West." as written in main menu. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In order to promote the INVESTIGATION and studying, we made some illustration. Let's Investigate to SAVE MIKU. Investigate to SAVE MIKU I SAVE MIKU It include You/we can investigate, think and study quietly to discover what is going on. It include please stop fighting. You can see the smile of Miku. You can also add the meaning if you find. You can download the original files in Piapro to use the illustration. Japanese （現在の目的の一つは、調査 (Investigation)です。以前同様な、単純に削除された動画の復活ではありません） （(注)以前の動画及び他の有志の古いサイトの内容が、現在の趣旨とは異なっている場合があります） SAVE MIKUは、動画の未承諾転載を推奨していません。 ---- ---- ---- ---- New Illustration 新しいイラスト Illustration may be moved into other pages. イラストは他のページに移動する可能性が高いです。 Please feel free to download Illustration and use in your place by following the instruction of Piapro. (イラストは、ピアプロの規定に従い、自由にダウンロードして、ご自分のサイトなどで、自由にご使用ください。) How To Use Piapro (ピアプロの使用方法） http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Use_Piapro (We are trying to translate into English several documents to help understanding. (Just Miku Fan's help for international user unofficialy.) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----